Anachronism
by MistressMinako
Summary: Alternate Universe. When Bakura Ryoh arrives in Domino City, the Dark God within him is awakened.
1. Darkness and Memory

Hi there. What you are about to read began as a simple spark of idea. Your gracious authour began typing this first part on a whim, and liked it very much. This is the first time FFN has been used as a forum for this authour, and she hopes to minimize any errors, and that you enjoy the fic.

Story overview: This is an Alternate Universe based on Takahashi Kazuki's original manga: Yuugiou/Yu-Gi-Oh. This story will follow the original plotline as closely as possible, but in the interests of this Universe: may not use the dialogue in key scenes of the original manga. In this story, the Sprit of the Ring is present, as well as the Ring Sprit's former self. Both reside in the mind of Bakura Ryoh. Mutou Yuugi has only the Puzzle Sprit in his mind. The authour abhors the use of "fangirl Japanese", however - some terms cannot translate. Please keep in mind that the setting is in Japan, and that all of the characters are speaking Japanese. At present, common suffixes will be used -kun, -chan as well as the less common "-dono". There is no reason behind the use of "-dono" other than the author likes the weight the term carries. There is a comprehensive article on suffixes at Wikipedia, and the authour asks that any persons having questions about suffix usage inform themselves thus before contacting her.

One final note - as you may have noticed - the authour chooses to spell Bakura-kun's name as "Ryoh". This spelling was learned from Rayemars, and in her words: 'others spell Yuugiou "Yu-Gi-Oh", and Ryoh is not mis-pronounced as much'.

We believe all the bases have been covered...then on with the story...

---

The boy took his seat next to Jounouchi. He smiled shyly at the other boy as their teacher began pulling out his materials and setting up for class.

"Bakura, is it?" Jounouchi asked. Ryoh nodded enthusiastically. "Well, Bakura, let me introduce you to my friends." He pointed out a boy, "Honda Hiroto..." a girl, "Mazaki Anzu..." and another boy with spiked...sort of punk-rockish, hair "and Mutou Yuugi." Ryoh's eyes widened as they locked onto the upturned pyramid that the last wore.

"Mutou-san? Where did you get that?" Ryoh inquired, holding a hand over his chest, and caressing the hard curve of his own pendant under his school uniform.

"Oh, this? It's a memento of my grandfather! ...but he's not really dead." Yuugi laughed heartily.

"May I?" Ryoh asked, already reaching out. Yuugi nodded as Ryoh's hands closed around the other boy's pendant. Something strange...

A sharp pain tore through his chest, and he recoiled. "I'm sorry..." Ryoh said, voice a little strained. He dropped the Puzzle and backed away a few steps. "Which was is the bathroom?"

Jounouchi stood up, "come with me Bakura-kun, I'll show you."

---

The only sound in the room came from a pen scratching on paper. A consciousness watched over the boy's shoulder - intangible as air, but holding a translucent form that mimicked the child dutifully working on his homework.

_You should not have done that_.

"Done what?" Ryoh said to the darkness of the room.

_Don't talk aloud, dear Host. It makes you seem crazy._

"People already think so many things about me. What's one more opinion going to do? Besides, there's no one here." Ryoh giggled and swung one leg in an excess of energy.

_Have it your way then._ An invisible hand brushed through his hair. _Do **not** touch Yuugi's pendant again. It will hurt you._

"O-okay. Will you tell my why his pendant hurts me?" Ryoh asked uncertainly, muddy green eyes wide and brows knitted with worry.

The Darkness thought for a moment. Ryoh could feel its hesitation. _No. I will not. At least not now. Just refrain from touching Yuugi's pendant at all, and be wary of the boy himself._

"I will. Thank you." The Darkness smiled wolfishly. Ryoh's hair was pulled back, and insubstantial lips brushed his cheek.

---

"I've got the round noodles...are those the one's you wanted Mama?" Yuugi asked, juggling his phone and his grocery shopping. "The flat ones are on sale tho...Bakura-kun!" Yuugi hailed the boy who was standing some two and a half meters away from him - apparently engrossed in with a bag of instant rice. "Call you back Mama!"

"Bakura-kun!" The other boy finally looked up.

"Oh...hi Mutou-san!" Ryoh smiled shyly and dropped the bag into his shopping basket. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Yuugi laughed, "why are you always so polite? It's creepy."

Ryoh blushed, "I...er." He looked around helplessly. Memory stood next to him. He was staring hard at Yuugi, but was silent. Ryoh put a hand over the Ring. A dull ache had started in his chest below his pendent.

"I was wondering, Bakura-kun, if you liked to play games?"

Ryoh smiled widely, "yes, very much! I really love tabletop RPGs!"

Yuugi smiled back. "Good! Maybe I could come over sometime? We could run a campaign. I'm sure Jounouchi, and Honda, and Anzu would love to play as well!"

Ryoh's expression turned negative. When he spoke, it was with an edge of agitation. "I don't think so, Mutou-san. We're still moving in, and the apartment is a real mess...I don't even have my things unpacked yet..." He laughed nervously.

Yuugi moved closer. "Please let i me /i come over at least, Bakura-kun? I don't mind a little...mess." Ryoh swallowed visibly.

_Let's go._ Memory had moved to stand between Ryoh and Yuugi. His lips were pulled back - his teeth bared, and he was breathing heavily.

"G-give me another few days. I have to go now." Ryoh felt nauseated. The pain in his chest had grown, and it felt like fire beneath his pendant. He backed away and stumbled over his untied shoelace.

"Bakura-kun!" Yuugi reached for him, and Ryoh backed away just out of his reach. Yuugi sighed, "okay, but I'm going to hold you to that! A few days is all you'll get and then I'm coming to your house!"

Ryoh looked up, "I...uh. Live in an apartment. 601. Bye." he turned around and tried his best to make his running look like walking as he fled to the checkout.

---

"What do you think of him?" Memory asked, idly playing with a pen stolen from their Host.

"I don't like him at all." Darkness growled, "his very existence threatens Ryoh." Darkness slammed his hands down on the arms of the wooden chair he was lounging in. The sharp slap echoed around the shadowy room as he sat forward, glaring at Memory, "...or did you i not /i notice how upset Ryoh has been since his father moved him here?"

Memory glared at him. "I noticed. I was out with him today, remember?" Darkness hmph'd and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You should never have let him get close to Ryoh." Darkness accused. Memory rolled his eyes.

"He was only in a little pain..."

Darkness lunged forward in his chair, "that still distresses him greatly!" Darkness snarled. "Ryoh doesn't understand yet, how to deal with the power of the Puzzle. I'm already loath that he was placed in the same school with the Pharaoh's brat, let alone the same damn_ classroom_."

Memory set the pen down, "at least we can be thankful that Ryoh's tutor understands his _condition_, so we won't have to deal with any...unnecessary intrusions. I'm going to check on him."

Darkness nodded, "although it's not a good idea to let him miss an entire day's worth of class again. **I** will take over when Ryoh feels ill." Memory gave a noncommital response, and disappeared into the hallway.

Darkness hmph'd again and sat back in his chair. His Self cared far too much for their Host. Now that they had found the Puzzle, no doubt it would start drawing the other Items around it. It explained why the boy's father had suddenly decided to thrust him in the middle of Tokyo. Darkness laughed softly. At least one day soon, he would have the chance to rip the fool man's head from his shoulders. How stupid of the man, to abandon his only son in this obscenely overstuffed city. If He had not been with him, then the boy surely would have been killed the moment he touched the Puzzle. Darkness' hand clenched the arm of the chair. The damned Pharaoh was still around. No doubt he already had his little brat trained - and the boy probably didn't even realize he was being used.

Then again, who was he to think like that? He himself had used up countless lives in his quest for the Items. All of them had proved quite useless except to allow him to seal away his better Self. Nameless, faceless. Darkness only considered the time upon time he'd been thrust into a new body of a mortal foolish enough to tempt the Ring's bloodlust. All up until the Ring had fallen into the hands of their Host. His Ryoh.

The boy had been only a child at the time. Darkness would normally revel in the feeling of fear and panic that overcame all his new hosts until they learned to accept Him. Ryoh had been different. He'd clutched the Ring to his chest and cried. Darkness emerged in a most insubstantial form and simply gazed at the child. The Ring hurt him then as the Puzzle did now. It's gravity awoke the Dark God within him, and the child was left confused and holding back something monstrous that he did not understand. Darkness too, was shocked. After all these years...for the Dark God to fall to this _child_ . It didn't make sense. It made him _sick_.

It made perfect sense.

In all it's irony, the boy was perfect. The ancient blood of Kuru Eruna ran through his veins. His immediate family had been taken away from him by a careless salaryman. The boy's father had left the boy bereft and confused to pursue projects he deemed more important than his son. So it remained until Ryoh received the Ring. Darkness swept in, separating His Ryoh from the corruption of the Ring, and doing away with those that would harm their little Host. As well as helping seal the Dark God back. Darkness was nothing if not possessive, and Ryoh was _His_. Darkness would henceforth be the source of any pain the boy endured.

That's what made him snarl at the Pharaoh now. Since Ryoh had gone and touched the Puzzle, the Pharaoh undoubtedly knew the Ring was with him. So much for any hope of stealth and secrecy. He didn't blame his Host though, as the boy was simply curious. No. The fault lay with Himself. He had not been mindful enough of his Host to divert the boy's attention. Ryoh always liked meeting new people, after all.

Yes. He did like new people. Their Host was curious about people he did not know - sometimes heedlessly so. Keeping the Dark God within him must have done some irreparable damage to the boy's mind. It must have been why the child had wandered out of the room of his soul on one of the lengths of time that the Darkness had taken control of the body. Ryoh has successfully unsealed the Memory of Darkness - much to his chagrin. For the first time in however many thousands of years, Darkness had to share his space with his moralistic half.

Darkness sighed and relaxed in his chair. At least His Memory kept the boy entertained.

---

Ryoh was asleep at the desk. Memory tsk'd like a fond mother and pulled the boy into a sitting position. Darkness was right, of course. Ryoh had been greatly distressed by the mere presence of the Puzzle. That alone was worse news than he wanted to deal with right now, so Memory picked up their fragile Host and carried him to his bed. Ryoh sighed when placed among the obscene amount of pillows, snuggling into them on pure instinct.

Memory seated himself at Ryoh's bedside and smoothed the wild hair back from the pale, childish face. They had been with Ryoh for years now, protecting him and helping him function in a world that Memory himself did not fully understand. Ideally, their purpose was to shield the dark Ka that Ryoh held inside his soul. However, Memory had grown unduly attached to the child. Darkness knew somehow, that Ryoh was the end of their linage and everything he had fought for while he was alive would be resolved with this child as their avatar.

The thought made Memory shudder. He hated wearing the boy's face and imitating his mannerisms. It seemed wrong and repulsed him. Darkness just laughed at him and took the body over, always leaving the projection of Ryoh's soul in the room with Memory. He wanted the child to have his own life, but that was not possible. Not with the monster that the child held within him. The Ring had sought this darkness out from halfway across the world, had placed itself in the hands of the child's father. If Darkness had not been entombed within the Ring, than it's evil would have called out the dark Ka and killed the child's soul many, many moons ago.

At least Darkness was able to control the Ring's influence over their Host, so that Ryoh had not become what Memory was while he was alive - the very force that gave rise to Darkness.

Memory was uneasy now that they had met the Puzzle and it's bearer. The Ring has almost released the child's dark Ka, and Darkness had been able to contain it. Now the Puzzle was having the same effect on Ryoh, but the Pharaoh that Memory had battled while he was alive was trapped inside the Puzzle. The Pharaoh wanted more than anything to see the Dark God released and remake the world. Memory had prevented this by stealing the Ring and the Eye. The Pharaoh had killed them both in the process of regaining his stolen Items. Now he was back, and hiding behind the face of a boy not unlike their own Host. No doubt he was seeking the chaos that he had been denied to him thus far. He needed only the Seven Items his father had created.

Darkness still had the Ring, and the Pharaoh had the Puzzle. Memory could only guess where the other five Items were. Ryoh stirred, kicking at the blanket in his sleep. Even now, the dark Ka tore at the boy's soul in it's frantic quest for escape. All Ryoh could do was shake his head and moan against the pillows. Memory frowned and laid his hands on the boy. All he could do was dissipate some of the pain it caused. Ryoh cried out again, and a pale hand flew upward to grip Memory's arm and Memory wondered if the Pharaoh's Host suffered so.

---

_Aibou...partner._ The words were a hiss just under the music playing from the stereo

"Other me." Yuugi smiled as ghostlike arms wrapped around his shoulders, and misty hands scratched a nipple through his shirt. Yuugi shivered, "is anything the matter?"

_I see you've made a new friend recently. This is good. You know how I'm always worried that you're too shy._ The Shadows smiled, and Yuugi whimpered as a shiver ran down his spine.

"I don't think Bakura-kun likes me. He's so quiet and polite..." Yuugi turned wide eyes to his side, and saw only Shadows obscuring his bookshelf, as well as a disembodied and glowing Eye of Horus.

_Some people are like that, my dear partner. Just try to spend time with him...get to know him._

"Right!" Yuugi nodded emphatically, "he's new here. I'll approach him after school, and offer to take him out. Then we can talk. We'll be good friends, I know it!"

_Indeed, my partner. Very good friends._ Blackness closed around him, and Yuugi could taste the cold as Shadows kissed him hungrily.

---

Ryoh stepped out of the schoolbuilding into the warm sun. He smiled a little as the heat embraced him like a long-forgotten friend.

"Bakura-kun!" Ryoh turned around, and his eyes widened as Yuugi materialized out of the throng of students still leaving the building. "Bakura-kun, you move so fast! I wanted to ask you if I could take you out!"

Ryoh's eyes widened, "um...no. Mutou-san..." He blushed, "I mean, I'm not...like that, and..."

Yuugi laughed. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Does that mean something different where you came from? You'll have to tell me. I just want to take you around the city to help you get used to finding your way around."

"Oh...thank you Yuugi, but it really isn't a good time..." Ryoh's eyes widened, and he placed a hand unconsciously over the Ring that he wore under his cloths.

"Please Bakura-kun? It's Friday you know. You have all weekend to do your homework!" Yuugi moved closer to Ryoh and wrapped a hand around his upper arm. Yuugi leaned forward and pressed his chest against Ryoh's as if to share a naughty secret, "I know a great raman restaurant too! I can buy you food...if you'd like." Yuugi blushed and laughed lightly.

"No, Yuugi. Please let go of me..." Ryoh pleaded. He pulled back a bit, but Yuugi held fast, "Let GO!" He freed himself from Yuugi's grip with a sharp twist of his own body, and his knees buckled under him. He collapsed to the ground, and wrapped his arms across the back of his head and neck, breathing heavy and whimpering softly.

"Bakura-kun!" Yuugi cried in sudden alarm, "Bakura-kun, are you okay? What's wrong!" Ryoh didn't move. Yuugi dropped to his knees at Ryoh's side and put a hand on the other boy's back. "Ryoh, please tell me what's the matter!" The not-Ryoh blinked, and looked up.

"Yuugi-kun?" Darkness smiled.

"Bakura-kun!" Yuugi cried, "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Darkness nodded.

"I'm sorry, Yuugi-kun. I have many health problems...but please don't worry about me!" Darkness imitated Ryoh's nervous laugh and warm smile.

"Thank goodness. I was scared!" Yuugi grabbed the not-Ryoh's arm. "Come on, let's go!"

Darkness pulled back a little roughly. Ryoh was hurt, upset...crying, "I need to go home and rest. School was tiring for me." Darkness turned around - outwardly smug, but inwardly alert for any move the Pharaoh might make.

"Oh...I see. I'll see you later then, Bakura-kun." Yuugi watched him for a few seconds, and then turned on his heal and ran off in the opposite direction. Darkness growled and stood up, brushing himself off. He needed to get their body to a safe place before he could do anything to help Ryoh. Damn his father for boarding the boy so far from his school.

It was one of the few times when Darkness was grateful to His Memory.

---

Thank you for reading. In the next part, we shall see what is causing Ryoh so much pain.


	2. Enter the Dark Master

This is Chapter Two.

I construct my stories in a very specific way. It's a praticeborrowed from Banana Yoshimoto-san. My philosophy is to stimulate many senses though my writing, and that's why you'll see some words in bold, or capatalized. Yes, it is meant to have you take notice of that word. I also suggest that you reflect on _why_ I have chosen to modify the way a certain word appears.

Yuugiou/Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Takahashi Kazuki-sensei, and I only play in his world as a reprieve from my own.

Now that that's all covered, on to Chapter Two...

---

Shadows obscured his form from the rest of the world. Yuugi sniffled pathetically and scrubbed at his eyes. "I'm sorry, Other Me!"

Some of the darkness broke away from the rest, and mimicked the form of the Host. Two white patches shone like human eyes below the glowing Horus eye. Arms encircled him, and Yuugi shivered.

_It's okay, Aibou..._

"Should I call Bakura-kun to make sure he's okay?"

Shadows gave the appearance of shaking it's head, _Give him time to rest, Aibou. I'm sure he'll be fine by tomorrow._

"All right..." Yuugi resigned like a petulant child who had just been denied a great treat.

---

_It hurts..._

"I know, Ryoh, I know."

_Why does it hurt? Tell me, please..._

Darkness growled, "you have something inside of you, Ryoh. It's trying to come out. Just stay where you are!"

_I'm scared!_

"**I KNOW** ." Darkness snapped. "Stay where you are! I'll help you soon!" Ryoh sobbed helplessly within their shared mind, and Darkness could feel the Dark God pounding the barrier that He had set up. Darkness stumbled into the apartment building and bolted up the stairs, His lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. He nearly fell as He threw open the door to the sixth floor. He got them into the apartment and locked the door behind Him before heading into Ryoh's bedroom.

Darkness cursed as he tore off their jacket and tossed it on the floor. He flopped onto the bed and wrenched open Ryoh's door. He was greeted by His Memory sitting on the bed, clutching Ryoh against his broad chest as the boy sobbed weakly. Darkness sank down to his knees next to the pair. He put His hands on Ryoh, and eased the boy back. Just as He feared, the front of the boy's shirt was wet with blood.

"Wh-what is it?" Ryoh asked, rubbing at his eyes childishly with one arm.

"It's that 'something', Ryoh." Darkness pulled the boy's shirt up and grimaced. There was a deep vertical gash across Ryoh's belly that started at his lower chest and disappeared into the waistband of his pants. The edges of the wound were jagged and raw, as the skin had literally been torn apart.

Ryoh was speechless as he stared down at himself. Memory had been holding the boy's other hand, and he now moved to grip Ryoh's wrist. Darkness steadied the boy's other arm, and Memory grabbed Ryoh's shirt. He held it back as Darkness drew on the defiled power of the Ring. Ryoh's breathing grew heavy, and white bone flashed under a sea of red and rent muscle. Darkness narrowed crimson eyes, and He placed His free hand at the precipice of Ryoh's wound. A loud hissing began, and liquid black smoke rose around them. As Darkness drew his hand downward, he left behind an angry line of fused skin. Ryoh was quiet in awe during the procedure, never having seen how his Darkness took care of him.

"On your back." Darkness commanded. Ryoh stared at him in confusion - or just without understanding. Darkness and Memory locked gazes for a few seconds, and Memory nodded. He let go of Ryoh's arm, and snaked his hands under Ryoh's arms and hauled the boy to the centre of the bed. He then stretched Ryoh out on his back as had been commanded, and then took the boy's hand again.

Darkness hmph'd and settled between Ryoh's spread legs. He pulled the waistband of Ryoh's pants roughly down over his hips. Drawing on the Ring again, He resumed healing the Host.

When He had finished, the boy snapped out of his semi-trance. The tears and confused noises returned, but Darkness hardly cared. He was exhaused. Memory wiped off the blood that had pooled on Ryoh's belly, and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. Ryoh responded by curling against his tanned chest. Darkness crossed His arms across His chest and stood up.

"Look after him. I'm going to rest." Darkness tried to force a note of authority into His voice, but it just came out flat and tired. Memory nodded and Darkness walked into the hallway without so much as a backward glance.

---

"**GO, GO, GO**!" The gym teacher yelled after a set of students doing a 100m race. "Bakura-san, get up and take your **place **in line!"

Ryoh looked up. "I-I can't." He admitted in a pathetically weak voice. He was seated on a bench near the track and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"I **hate** the word "can't" - you've just earned yourself an extra lap. Now get to it or you'll have **detention** as well!" Ryoh shook his head and blinked tears out of his eyes. His chest hurt so much...

"Hey, Bakura? You alright?" Jounouchi had finished his race and had wandered over to check on the other boy. He leaned down in front of Ryoh, breath coming in heavy pants and lines of worry etched on his face. Ryoh sniffed and shook his head.

"**Bakura-san!**"

Jounouchi looked over his shoulder. "Shut up, coach. You're useless!" The man hmph'd and turned his attention back to the other students.

"Com'on Bakura." Jounouchi grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Jounouchi-san?" Ryoh began uneasily, "won't you get into trouble for that?"

"Fer what? He's a blowhard and everyone knows it. Just don't worry about him. It's obvious that you're in no condition to be running anyway." Ryoh nodded absently and allowed himself to be led back to the locker rooms.

Jounouchi guided him to sit down on one of the benches that ran the length of the room. "I'm gonna get a quick shower before everyone else comes in. Will you be okay?" Ryoh nodded again, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ok, cool. Be right back then." He grabbed his school uniform from an open locker and disappeared behind the divider. The sound of running water followed.

_Ryoh? _Came the sleepy question from inside his mind.

"Yes...?" Ryoh mummbled hesitantly into his shirt.

_What did I tell you about talking aloud to Me?_ Darkness appeared before him as a transparent copy of the Host, only with wilder hair.

Ryoh didn't move. "It makes me look crazy." Darkness nodded and sank to His knees in front of the boy. He reached out and touched the boy's hair - fingers running through the thick mass like mist.

"It hurts a lot. Do you want one of us to take over?" Ryoh shook his head.

"I-I'll be fine. I'll be back in class soon, and then I'll be better." Ryoh met his gaze, and spoke with a kind of shaky resolve. Darkness nodded again.

"Baku-...woah." Jounouchi rubbed his eyes with his towel and looked up again. "Oh, that's better. I thought I saw two of you." Jounouchi laughed and sat down next to him, using the towel to dry off his hair. "How come you haven't changed back yet?"

Ryoh stared at him for a second before realization dawned. His eyes widened and he looked down at himself. He was still wearing his gym uniform. "I...was thinking. Sorry, Jounouchi-san."

Jounouchi threw up his hands, "hey, don't apologize to me, man. It's okay!" He smiled amiably. Ryoh's face pinked slightly, and a hint of a smile touched his lips. "Get changed already!" Jounouchi reminded, still scrubbing at his dyed-blond hair.

Ryoh stood up and removed his uniform from a near locker. "You know," Jounouchi began, "your uniform is so different. Did they really let you keep it?"

Ryoh nodded, "I change schools a lot. There's no use in getting a new uniform every time. I think this one was from three schools and a two years ago..."

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow, "you an Army brat or somethin'?" Ryoh shook his head.

"My father travels all around the world. I'm just what they call "challenged" - I got expelled from my last school." Ryoh said nonchalantly.

Jounouchi choked, "expelled, really? I'm not the best student in the world, but I've never gotten kicked out. What'd you do?"

Ryoh turned around and stared at him. "I got sick a lot." He stripped off his gym shirt and reached for his jacket.

"Man, Bakura, you're full of surprises today." Jounouchi remarked, trying to comb out his hair with his fingers. Ryoh looked up.

"What do you mean?"

Jounouchi stood up and prodded his chest. "Looks like you lost. That's a nasty scar. Was that why you couldn't run today?" Ryoh nodded and turned away from the other boy so he could finish dressing.

---

"Amane?" Ryoh shivered, and snuggled further under the heavy blanket despite the unseasonably warm weather. "I don't remember..." He coughed weakly into the sheets.

There was a dull glow from the Ring that rested next to Ryoh on the bed. Darkness appeared, glowing faintly and disapproving. He leaned down and touched Ryoh's face. He couldn't feel the physical warmness against His fingers, but through the Ring, He could feel the sickness in the boy's body.

"Ryoh-dono." Darkness addressed him softly.

"I-I wrote to you. Everyday." The boy was in a fever dream then - talking to His dead sister like he was wont to do when ill. Darkness sighed as well as a ghost can and sat down on the floor. He rested His arm on the bed and used his other hand to brush back Ryoh's hair. Strands stuck to Ryoh's forehead, which was sticky with sweat due to his fever. Ryoh continued to talk in his sleep, saying that he didn't feel good and pleading with his sister to fetch their mother.

"It's all gone, Ryoh. They're all dead." Darkness murmered, as He continued stroking Ryoh's hair.

"Mama!" Ryoh gasped. His arm freed itself from the heavy blanket and reached out into the open air, right though Darkness' chest. He looked down and grimaced.

"Beloved landlord, wake up," Darkness growled. He ripped the blanket off the boy and watched as Ryoh curled into a little ball when the cool air met his overheated skin. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Ryoh's cheek. The boy shivered violently and opened his large green-brown eyes.

"Voice...?" Ryoh questioned, looking at the translucent form before him. He sat up sluggishly and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Your body temperature is high, Host. Go soak in cool water." Darkness crossed His arms over His chest.

"You're not my mother..." Ryoh muttered as he rolled out of the bed.

"No, but I have to use this body too. Now take care of it!" Darkness snapped. Ryoh sighed and shuffled into the bathroom. He filled the bathtub quickly and shivered as he slid into the cold water. He relaxed, and let the water sooth his hot skin. He took a deep breath and slid further - letting the water wash over him.

Taking control of the body was easy. Darkness lifted His head clear of the water. Feeling refreshed. He got to His feet and stepped out of the bath. He shook Himself and placed the towel over His shoulders. In their mind, Ryoh's soul slept sprawled out across his bed. Darkness checked on Memory, and found His better half wrapped under a blanket and fast asleep as well. His face twisted with an evil smile.

He padded to a small room at the other end of the apartment and unlocked the door. Even before he had unpacked his cloths, Ryoh had set up his game board in this room Before Darkness sprawled a massive landscape. A small village was nestled amoung miniature trees, forests sprawled across the terrain and a grand castle rose up from the other side. Near the village sat four figures that their Host had constructed under His guidance. Darkness surveyed all of this, and a quiet laugh built in His throat until He had thrown His head back in mirth. His mad cackling echoed off the walls of the tiny room. He would entice Yuugi into the apartment and take the Puzzle from him in His game. It was perfect.

Content in His plan, Darkness exited the room into the dark hall and locked the door again. His Host was still exhausted from fighting back the Dark God and there was no way he would protest in the forthcoming RPG. Ryoh and Memory would only be able to watch from afar as Darkness killed Yuugi and took the Puzzle. Even though the Items threatened to wake the Dark God within Ryoh, they still remained a link to the past, and were all the remained of the village of Kuru Eruna. It was clear to Darkness that Memory had forgotten much of the past, and all that remained was the drive to protect his family. So be it. Let His better half have the boy. Ryoh was of little consequence and only needed to remain alive long enough for Him to gather all the Items.

Darkness returned the body to the boy's room. He had a little more planning to do now that He was content in his plan. He hid the key to the room, and His smile stayed in place long after he had turned over control of the body.

---

"Bakura-san!" Ryoh glanced at his watch, and turned around slowly. Karita-sensei stood before him. "Didn't I tell you you have **laps** to run for me as **punishment** for your** laziness** in class yesterday?"

Ryoh didn't meet his gaze. "I'm sorry Professor. I can't run for you today. I-I don't feel well. Now please excuse me, I have to get home." He turned around and continued walking.

"I don't **THINK** so!" A hand fell heavily on his upper arm, and he was thrown back against the wall. "Now look **here**, you little brat! I am not going to put up with this **act** of yours!"

"Wh-what act?" Ryoh asked, still without raising his head.

Karita growled low in his throat and grabbed Ryoh's hair. "You act like a **woman**. You even **look** like one! Get you hair cut by tomorrow or you'll be running laps after class for the **rest** of the year!" He pulled Ryoh away from the wall and shoved him forward. Ryoh overbalanced, and fell to his knees. His bag was knocked from his hand and it's contents spilled all over the floor. "Now go ahead, go on home!"

Ryoh rushed to retrieve his fallen books, and Karita cackled behind him merrily. Ryoh froze. His breath grew heavy, and came in gasps.

Karita's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with you?" He leaned down, still laughing. "Are you going to **_cry_**?"

Darkness lashed out and caught the man around the neck. He tossed the man back and pinned him against the wall. "There's nothing wrong with Me, as you will soon find out!" Karita stared at Him wide-eyed as He pulled out the Ring.

"**Penalty Game!**"

---

"Hmm?" Ryoh looked at his watch, and then up at the sky.

_Don't dawdle, Host. You're still ill. Get home quicky._

"Right..." Ryoh said uneasily. There was something strange in his hand, and he looked down. "A new Monster World figure?"

_Consider it a gift, dear Landlord. Now hurry up!_

A sudden pain seized Ryoh's chest and he stumbled. "Okay." He took off running down the street.

---

Chapter Two: End.


End file.
